In Dubio Pro Reo
by SeKaYa
Summary: Alastor Moody hat endlich einmal die Möglichkeit, an Informationen zu kommen. Leider ist sein Gegenüber weniger gesprächig. Und das Ganze nimmt auch noch eine eher unerwartete Wendung.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

~*~*~

**In Dubio Pro Reo**

_**~ Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten ~**_  
von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

~*~*~

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen man sich wünschen könnte, gar nicht erst aus dem Bett gekrochen zu sein. Wobei bei ihm von 'kriechen' keine Rede sein konnte – er sprang prinzipiell wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett, Zauberstab im Anschlag, einen Fluch auf den Lippen. Und, wenn es denn die Situation erforderte, mit klitschnassen Haaren und einer Wut im Bauch, die einen Vulkan alt aussehen ließe. Aber das war auch vorbei. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ihn keine Streiche mehr erwarteten. Nicht seit diesem _verdammten_ Fiasko in der Winkelgasse...

"Nun, beginnen wir noch einmal von vorne..."

Alastor Moody war nie eine besonders geduldige Person gewesen. Er hatte eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die jedem Auroren eigen war – bei dem ganzen Papierkram im Ministerium lebensnotwendig – aber es war _keine_ Geduld. Mit der Zeit lernte man, diesen Unterschied zu erkennen.

Und nun saß – oder momentan eher: stand – er hier und hatte es mit einer Person zu tun, die nicht einmal mehr mit den Adjektiven 'verschlossen' und 'schweigsam' zu beschreiben. Es war aber auch nicht die Art von Person, die nicht zuhörten und bei denen bei jedem Wort ein Echo in der Leere ihres Kopfes erklang, nein, es war viel mehr ein _schwarzes Loch_. Moody hatte das äußerst irritierende Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber ihm _so_ genau zuhörte, dass die Worte praktisch verschwanden und nie wieder auftauchten. Das _Problem_ war, dass er keine sichtbare oder hörbare Reaktion darauf erhielt. Und das schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er ihn in zweiundzwanzig Stunden laufen lassen müssen, ohne die allgemeinen Sachen geklärt zu haben.

Das war natürlich übertrieben.

Sein Gegenüber hatte ausgezeichnete Kenntnisse darüber, zu welchen Aussagen er verpflichtet war, und hatte diese sofort bei der ersten Frage angegeben. Aber danach...

"Hör mal, Junge", begann Moody, langsam wirklich genervt. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier sein willst – will ich auch nicht. Du kannst meine Gesellschaft nicht ausstehen, ich nicht die deine. Warum beenden wir diesen ganzen Schwachsinn nicht und du zeigst ein wenig Kooperation?"

Seine Worte trafen auf eine Mauer aus geballtem _'Ich höre zu und sage kein Wort'_. Moody unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

"Schön. Ich sehe, ich habe es mit einer äußerst sturen Sorte _Gefangener_ zu tun." Hatte sich da gerade etwas wie Emotion in die Augen des anderen geschlichen? "Gehörst du auch zu dieser Sorte _'Die Welt ist so schrecklich!'_, gepaart mit diesem unsäglichen _'Keiner versteht mich, weil es mir am schlechtesten geht'_...?" Ja, ganz eindeutig, da war etwas wie Ärger.

Moody grinste innerlich. Scheinbar hatte er endlich etwas gefunden, womit er den Kerl zum Reden bekommen konnte. Die erste Regung hatte sich gezeigt, und nun musste er seinen Triumph nur noch ausbauen – ohne dass der andere es wirklich bemerkte. Also, den Triumph, der Rest war im Endeffekt egal.

"Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen?", fragte Moody mit der ihm typischen – nicht existierenden – Einfühlsamkeit und ließ sich zufrieden auf dem Stuhl nieder, den er vor zwei Stunden das letzte Mal okkupiert hatte. "Hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Snape." Moody beugte sich vor. "_Das hier ist Krieg_. Vielleicht ist es dir ja schon aufgefallen – die vielen Toten, Anschläge, die Trümmer... Und weißt du was? Im Krieg passieren ziemlich viele schlimme Sachen. Und sie passieren nicht nur dir. Andere Leute erleben auch Verluste. Eigentlich erlebt _jeder_ den einen oder anderen Verlust." Moody lehnte sich wieder zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Du bist hier _nicht_ das Opfer – im Krieg gibt es das nicht, weil praktisch _alle_ Opfer sind – also hör auf, es zu spielen!"

Tatsächlich. Entweder drangen Moodys Worte nun soweit vor, dass sie Snape bewegten, oder Snape verlor selbst langsam die Geduld. Für Moodys eigenes Selbstbewusstsein hoffte er auf ersteres. Der rationale Teil seiner Selbst tendierte eher zu letzterem. Jedenfalls mied Snape nun offen jeglichen Blickkontakt – zuvor hatte er Moody durchaus in die Augen gesehen, sei es nun, um ihn zu provozieren oder um ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass jegliche magischen Mittel verschwendet waren, weil er Okklumentik beherrschte. Woher er das wusste? Nun, Moody hatte es natürlich getestet, wenngleich seine Fähigkeiten mehr in der Verteidigung als im Angriff lagen, zumindest auf diesem Gebiet.

"Weißt du was? Sag... sag mir einfach, was los ist, ja? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dir alle Informationen aus der Nase zu ziehen. Und weißt du noch etwas? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als würde ich nicht mit verdammten Verlusten zu tun haben. Verdammt, ich habe _täglich_ damit zu tun!" Moody schlug in einem Anflug von verlorener Selbstbeherrschung mit der Hand auf den Tisch – Snape zuckte leicht zusammen, offenbar überrascht. "Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen, Snape? Da draußen, da sterben _meine_ Kollegen, weil _deine_ Kollegen sie umlegen!"

Snape mied weiterhin Moodys Blick, aber dennoch, Moody erkannte in der Körperhaltung deutlich, dass die Worte den anderen trafen. Vielleicht kam er jetzt doch noch zu etwas, selbst wenn er sein Privatleben anschneiden musste. Für die Sache – es barg zu viele Vorteile, wenn er den anderen zum Reden bekam. Ein Todesser, der sich in ihrem Gewahrsam befand und Informationen besaß, die Leben retten konnten... da konnte Moody durchaus riskieren, ein paar Sachen zu erwähnen.

Moody fuhr fort. "Und noch etwas, Snape, es ist mir _scheißegal_, warum du hier bist. Hast du gehört? _Es geht mir am Arsch vorbei!_ Aber es ist mir _nicht_ egal, dass ich vielleicht ein paar meiner Leute retten kann. Also mach deinen verdammten Mund auf und rede!"

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit. Snape starrte noch immer an die Wand, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, ein Loch hineinzustarren. Moody merkte erst jetzt, dass er während seiner Rede – wenn man es so nennen wollte – aufgesprungen war. Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. Hin und her. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Ungeduldig. Entnervt. Er wollte Resultate, aber Snape hatte noch immer keinen Ton gesagt, außer die vorgeschriebenen Aussagen, Name, Geburtsdatum, Adresse... Moody würde noch wahnsinnig, wenn er weiter mich sich selbst reden musste. Er hatte _gehofft_, dass seine Worte den gewünschten Effekt hatten. Die Tatsache, dass Snape kaum Widerstand geleistet hatte, hatte Hoffnungen daran geweckt, Informationen zu erhalten. Aber so wie es aussah, wäre der Krieg vorbei, bevor Snape etwas sagte. Tolle Aussichten.

"...und dann...?"

Moody blieb stehen, sein Kopf schoss herum und er starrte Snape an. Hatte er gerade _gesprochen_?

"Du kannst ja reden!", sagte der Auror bissig. "Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Snape warf ihm einen kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren finsteren Blick zu, bevor er wieder andere Dinge begutachtete. Die Wand schien nicht mehr von Interesse zu sein – jetzt starrte er auf seine Hände.

"Und _dann_?", wiederholte er schließlich, in derselben monotonen Stimme wie zuvor.

Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Dann? Nun, es wird sich zeigen. Wenn deine Informationen es wert sind, lassen wir dich _vielleicht_ laufen, Snape."

Eigentlich bezweifelte er es. Nicht, dass die Informationen es wert waren, sondern vielmehr die Idee, Snape laufen zu lassen. Kein Auror würde es zulassen, einen Todesser wegen Informationen wieder auf freien Fuß zu setzen. Er selbst auch nicht. Vor allem nicht nach dem Fiasko in der Winkelgasse vor zwei Wochen. Die Auroren waren auf Rache aus, blutige Rache. Nachdem die Todesser die Geschäftszeile verwüstet und mehrere Menschen ermordet hatten, war keine Gnade zu erwarten, für niemanden, der das Zeichen der Todesser trug – so wie sein Gegenüber.

Snape schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu haben, denn erneut verfiel er in tiefes Schweigen.

"Fängt das _schon wieder_ an?" Moody grollte. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir wären inzwischen über diese Phase hinaus –"

"Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte Snape, Moody unterbrechend, weiterhin in dieser monotonen, desinteressierten Stimme.

Moody hob eine Augenbraue. Keine Bemerkung dazu, dass die Freiheit vermutlich nie kommen würde? Offensichtlich war Snape mit der Welt noch mehr fertig, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Dass ihn nicht einmal die Aussicht auf lebenslanges Askaban aus der Reserve lockte... jeder andere Todesser hätte an dieser Stelle versucht, bessere Bedingungen herauszuhandeln, sich eine Absicherung zu verschaffen – und Snape tat nichts dergleichen. Verdächtig. Es gab offenbar etwas, was Snape ihm verschwiegen hatte. Aber gut, er würde mitspielen, solange er seine Informationen bekam.

"Alles."

Snape blickte auf, offenbar ein wenig irritiert ob dieser Aussage. "...alles."

"Nun, nicht _alles_ alles." Moody grinste. "Nur... alles." Er winkte mit der Hand. "Alles, was von Interesse sein könnte. Deine Lebensgeschichte ist irrelevant – ich will Fakten. Informationen, alles über den Feind. Der Rest... nun, er ist unwichtig."

Snape blinzelte. Moody hob erneut eine Augenbraue. Schweigen machte sich breit. Snape senkte den Blick und musterte seine Hände, erneut.

"...Rabastan hat eine Abneigung gegen Pfannkuchen aller Art", sagte er dann, tonlos, ernst.

Moody blinzelte. Hatte er das richtig gehört? _Pfannkuchen_? Er schnaubte. "Sag mal, Snape, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt mit _dieser_ Information anfangen?"

Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte vermutet, dass Snape an Prewett'schem Wahnsinn litt. Wer kam bitteschön auf die Idee, bei einem Verhör, so inoffiziell es auch sein mochte, Informationen über die Pfannkuchenvorlieben des Feindes auszuplaudern? Mit Flunkereien und taktischem Nonsens hätte er ja gerechnet, aber Moody hatte noch nie solch einen Unsinn gesagt bekommen.

"Sie sagten _'alles über den Feind'_!", verteidigte Snape sich, sogar mit etwas wie dem Ansatz von Spott in der Stimme.

So war das also. Das Spiel würde bei ihm nicht funktionieren, dafür würde Moody sorgen. "Dann ändere ich die Angabe eben: Alles, was im entferntesten _nützlich_ sein könnte, um den Feind zu schlagen. Keine Pfannkuchen, kein Spinat und keine Pasteten – außer, ich wäre darauf aus, dass die Todesser an einem Lachanfall sterben."

"Ach, tatsächlich?" Snape benutzte dieses Mal mehr Spott. "Wie... bedauerlich. Ich hielt es immer für eine gute Idee, den Feind _besonders gut_ zu kennen. Wussten Sie, dass Avery Veganer ist...?"

Moody grollte. "Was soll ich tun? Avery mit Würstchen bewerfen, wenn ich ihn sehe? Oder mich hinstellen und ein großes Steak essen? Am besten nach der französischen Küche?"

Snape zögerte ein wenig, sich die Szenerie offenbar vorstellend. "Es wäre... überraschend, ja."

Der Auror rollte nur mit den Augen. Solche Sachen war er normalerweise nur von den Prewetts her gewohnt. Er sollte sich vielleicht einmal genauer mit Fabians und Gideons verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen befassen – je näher Snape in der Verwandtschaft stand, desto normaler war sein Verhalten. Dann musste Moody sich nicht fragen, ob er es hier mit einem Verrückten zu tun hatte.

"Klartext, Snape. Du gibst mir gute Informationen, ich werde sehen, ob ich irgendwas für deine Freiheit tun kann. So stehen die Dinge."

Oder auch nicht, denn Moody war nach wie vor im Zweifel darüber, ob er Snape auch nur das geringste bisschen helfen wollte. Er traute einem gefangenen Todesser nicht weiter, als er ihn werfen konnte, und selbst wenn es ein dünner Todesser war, ohne Magie war es nicht weit. Nicht einmal über einen Weg. Einem _freien_ Todesser traute er nicht mal einen Nanometer. Nein, nicht mal den Durchmesser eines _Elektrons_!

"Wer sagt, dass ich das verdiene? Dass ich das will?", murmelte Snape mehr zu sich selbst als zu Moody, aber der Auror verstand es trotzdem.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Güte, noch einer von _der_ Sorte." Auf Snapes schnellen Seitenblick hin fuhr er fort. "Lass mich raten... es gab Verluste, sehr nahe stehende Personen... und du machst dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich? Oder nein, noch besser, du lamentierst darüber, warum sie und nicht du?"

Snape starrte ihn an, beinahe erschrocken, aber definitiv überrascht. "_Was_?"

"Klarer Fall." Moody nickte zu sich selbst. "Hab's oft genug gesehen, Junge. Wobei, ich gebe zu, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Todesser in der Lage treffe. Dachte immer, die hätten kein Gewissen..." Snape starrte nur. "Wer war es?"

Der Blick, der ihn traf, war äußerst giftig. Hier hatte er wirklich einen Nerv getroffen. Moody klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter. Das Eis brach und er bekam immer mehr und mehr Angriffsfläche, um den Todesser dahinzubekommen, wo er ihn haben wollte.

"Warum sollte ich es _Ihnen_ sagen?"

Beeindruckend, wie Snape selbst bei offensichtlichem Missfallen, vielleicht auch Hass, trotzdem in der Höflichkeitsform verweilte. Moody hätte es schon längst aufgegeben.

"Nun, ich dachte, ich hätte es bereits klar gemacht, dass in diesem Krieg niemand ist, der keine Verluste erfährt."

Nun, wo das Verhör nach seinem Willen verlief, war Moody die Ruhe selbst. Die Rollen schienen vertauscht, denn es hatte den Anschein, dass Snape mehr und mehr die Geduld verlor, unruhig wurde, nicht unbeherrscht, aber um einiges mehr emotional. Vielleicht brachte ihn die Tatsache, dass Moody das 'Gespräch' in immer persönlichere Bahnen lenkte, durcheinander. Nicht geplant, aber durchaus willkommen. Verwirrte Leute waren eher bereit, Informationen herauszugeben.

"Sie sind Auror."

"Du bist Todesser." Moody bedachte Snape mit einem milden Blick. "Ändert das was an den Tatsachen? Du warst nicht immer Todesser – nehme ich zumindest an – und ich war nicht _immer_ Auror, Kerl."

Noch war das Nichts, was Snape nicht wissen durfte. Allgemeines Wissen. Er musste vorsichtiger werden, jetzt kamen sie auf das dünne Eis. Moody gab Snape recht – es war nützlich, besonders gut über den Feind Bescheid zu wissen. Aber es war wichtiger, Informationen über die eigene Person zurückzuhalten. Sie begegneten sich nicht zum ersten Mal, er kannte Snape – auch wenn er es sich nicht hatte träumen lassen, ihm in einer solchen Situation gegenüberzusitzen. Das erste mal war während Snapes Schulzeit – kleiner Kerl, damals, irgendwie schmächtig. Hätte seinen Verdacht wecken sollen – dann im letzten Jahr, wegen einer Vermisstenmeldung. Er hätte ihm schon damals spanisch vorkommen sollen, dass Snape aus irgendeinem Grund immer wegen irgendwelchen Vermissten im Ministerium auftauchte. Und immer das nähere Umfeld...

Nun, Snape hatte momentan offenbar andere Gedankengänge. Der ungläubige Blick auf Moodys letzte Bemerkung hin ließ Moody in seinem Gedankenmonolog innehalten. Dann tat er es jedoch ab. Vermutlich war es dieses hartnäckige Gerücht, dass bestimmte Auroren nie etwas anderes waren. Er hatte bereits genug davon gehört. Moody wäre als Auror auf die Welt gekommen. Geschlüpft, sagten die einen. Aus dem Boden gestampft, sagten die anderen. Und es gab noch viele weitere Theorien, die Moody gar nicht alle aufzählen konnte.

"Man wird nicht als Auror geboren, Snape."

Snape schnaubte. "Schön. Sie waren nicht immer Auror. Was ändert das an den Fakten?"

"Einiges." Moody lehnte sich zurück. "Also, wer war es?"

Snape mied einmal mehr Moodys Blick. Auroren, und Moody insbesondere, hatten die Fähigkeit, aus ihren Augen Scheinwerfer zu machen. Das war der Grund, warum sie auf die klischeehaften Lampen verzichten konnten, an die man immer bei Verhören dachte.

"Sie wissen es." Snape war wieder zu seiner monotonen Stimme zurückgekehrt.

Er wusste es? Moody dachte nach. Es gab einige Namen, die ihm durch den Kopf geisterten, aber kein einziger hatte etwas mit Snape zu tun. Nun, beinahe keiner. Da war natürlich Snapes Vater, aber das war zu lange her. Und Snape hatte damals nicht sehr betroffen gewirkt. Moody kniff die Augen zusammen. Natürlich, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen...?

"...Meadowes", sagte er dumpf.

"Jonathan", ergänzte Snape prompt.

Moody hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist nicht alles."

Sein Gegenüber zögerte sichtlich, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang. "Meine Mutter."

"Ah... Eileen Prince?"

"Snape", korrigierte ihr Sohn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Kannten Sie sie...?"

"Flüchtig", meinte Moody abweisend. "Das Fiasko in der Winkelgasse, nicht wahr?", hakte er gedankenversunken nach – sie waren immer noch dabei, das Chaos zu beseitigen.

"...jaah."

Snape musterte Moody mit neuem Interesse, offenbar neugierig zu erfahren, woher Moody Eileen kannte. Pech für ihn, dass Moody nicht einmal daran dachte, irgendetwas zu dem Thema hinzuzufügen. Zumindest hatte ihn sein Gefühl damals nicht getrogen – Eileen bedeutete Probleme, wenn nicht persönlich, dann in Form ihres Sohnes. Zeit für einen Themenwechsel.

"Nun, was ist mit den Informationen?"

Schwarze Augen wurden zusammengekniffen. "Was ist mit den veränderten Tatsachen?"

Moody grollte. Offenbar einer von der Sorte, die nichts vergaßen. "Wenn es der Sache hilft... die Kurzfassung ist die: Ich hatte Familie, es gab Krieg, ich hatte keine mehr. Also, die Informationen?"

Zeit, das Gespräch dorthin zu lenken, wo es hingehörte. Moodys Blick sagte genau das – kein um den heißen Brei herumschleichen, jetzt nur noch Klartext. Snape verstand den Wink offensichtlich.

"Nun... da wäre Bellatrix. Sie...", sagte er, weiterhin mit verdecktem Interesse an Moodys Vergangenheit, aber nicht weiter da nachhakend.

Bevor eine weitere Frage gestellt oder die Information weitergegeben werden konnte, wurden sie durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. Moody sah finster in Richtung Tür. Da hatte er Snape endlich so weit, dass er redete, und dann unterbrach man ihn!

"Wer da?!", bellte er in Richtung Tür, die, obwohl man von außen genauso viel hören konnte wie von innen, nämlich nichts, öffnete sich die Tür und Frank Longbottom betrat den Raum.

"Moody", sagte er, als er neben Moody stand, leise, langsam und vorsichtig. "Dumbledore schickt mich mit einer Nachricht. Wir sollen Snape laufen lassen – er ist Dumbledores Spion."

In diesem Augenblick war es nur der vorraussehenden Art von Frank zu verdanken, dass nicht mehr als der Tisch zu Bruch ging. Snape kam davon, natürlich, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht ob Moodys Wutanfall. Moody indes schwor sich insgeheim, Dumbledore einmal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen – da hatten sie Spione und kannten sie nicht. Der Spion wusste scheinbar auch nicht, wem er seinen Status erzählen konnte (sie hätten sich die ganze Zeitverschwendung sparen können und Moody hätte seine Zeit mit sinnvolleren Dingen verbringen können – Todesser jagen, zum Beispiel).

Die Welt war einfach nur ungerecht!


End file.
